


Scars of the Past

by Boonstigator



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven - Freeform, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonstigator/pseuds/Boonstigator
Summary: White Diamond has spent a centuries running from her past, running from HIM, but no more. The time has come for a the past the be revealed, with all its wonders and all its horrors.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), White Diamond/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Scars of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic, so be nice Plz

In the beginning, two were made. One formed light, while the other formed dark. Created by beings whose memory soon became lost in time.

Their mission was simple, they were to explore and collected all the planets universe. After some time, their influence had spread across most of the known galaxy.

The two worked tirelessly, eventually creating others like them who could help on their quest. They collected resources from the thousands of the planets they explored.

The dark with his courage and cunning lived only to conquer and with endless skill controlled their vast fleet across the stars searching for new planets. 

While the light with her intelligence and intellect governed their vast resources and leagues of fellow gems. 

But the two of them had one true love, each other. As they had a love unlike any other the galaxy had ever seen. Passionate, powerful, compassionate and true, they stood together as one. 

For millions of years everything was perfect. But like everything else, perfection doesn't last forever. For eons they had travelled travelling and capturing endless worlds, yet they were no closer to being done. 

The light soon wished to begin growing their already large empire. The dark wanted the opposite and wished to continue exploring the endless galaxies. The two became obsessed with their separate jobs. Soon, the two began to argue and their time together became shorter and shorter. 

Until one day, it all went too far. One day, the two were arguing again, yet something was different. The arguments became fiercer, more aggressive. It quickly became bad and in the commotion of it all the light struck the dark, serving his arm. With it unable to reform, the dark left in a hurry. Heartbroken, his fiery heart frozen over.

Taking the rest of their forces and with an endless sadness and anger in hearts, the two split themselves off from one another, and so began The Great Separation.


End file.
